    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-338828    [Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-212503    [Patent Literature 3] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-317322    [Patent Literature 4] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-180124